Hoshi no Hikari
by Unatazadecafe
Summary: Y por alguna razón la imagen de él, con el pelo desordenado, y haciendo como que la vida no le importaba en lo más mínimo la hacía volverse loca. No tenía sentido. No, para nada. Pero acá estaba, vestida para matar...
1. Capítulo 1

**Hoshi no hikari**

**Capítulo 1**

"Wow, Sakura, estás especialmente linda hoy ¿cuál es la ocasión?"  
"¿Eh? No, no pasa nada"

La chica se dio vuelta de manera nerviosa para enfrentar a su amiga Ino. Por más que ella no lo aceptara, aquel día estaba más arreglada que de costumbre. Había pasado horas planchando hasta la última arruga del uniforme y dejando las tablas de la pollera idénticas unas con otras. Se había planchado el pelo tantas veces que pensó que se le iba a terminar por quemar, pero el resultado había sido bueno: su cabello ahora tenía una textura suave como la seda y caía de manera natural a ambos lados de su cara.

A pesar de la prohibición de la escuela de que sus alumnos asistiesen a clase con maquillaje ella había utilizado a la perfección todas aquellas cosas que podían llegar a pasar desapercibidas como base y brillo para las uñas transparente. No lo había estado pensando por tanto tiempo para nada. Si creaba todo el ambiente, probablemente pudiese juntar el coraje que necesitaba para decírselo.

"Jeje, además de más linda que de costumbre, también estás más tonta"

Ino la agarró por la muñeca y la tironeó hacia ella evitando que se chocara con un grupo de chicos de quinto año por no estar mirando por donde iba. Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba en una nube empezó a reírse y dejó de soñar despierta para poder ponerle atención al pasillo repleto de gente.

Al entrar al aula arregló con lentitud un mechón para que no le tapase la cara y caminó lo más elegante que pudo hasta su banco, casi en la punta opuesta del salón. Un par de chicos se dieron vuelta a verla y Ten Ten vino corriendo a su lado para saludarla, pero la persona que ella había querido impresionar, el chico que más le gustaba, no se había dado ni cuenta de su presencia.

Suspiró profundo y trató de mantener la fachada haciendo como si no hubiese pasado nada, eventualmente él se iba a dar cuenta que ella existía y que hoy estaba más arreglada. Sobre todo porque pensaba hablar con él de una vez por todas y ahora tenía la excusa más que perfecta.

"Buen día Sakura"  
"Ah… buen día, Naruto"  
"Estás… linda"  
"Gracias"

No podía ser posible que todos se dieran cuenta que ella se había esforzado especialmente con la ropa, los accesorios, el pelo y el maquillaje... todos menos él. No, simplemente no podía ser. Naruto se la había quedado mirando y con cada momento que pasaba sus mejillas se ponían cada vez más rojas.

"¿Estás bien?, tenés los cachetes colorados" *Sakura apoyó las palmas en las mejillas de su amigo*  
"¡No, no, estoy bien!"

El chico llevó una mano atrás de la cabeza en un gesto nervioso y se río para aliviar la tensión. Hacía ya un tiempo que Naruto la seguía casi a todas partes y se había convertido en su mejor amigo varón. Era de lo más interesante poder contar con alguien con quien charlar y saber cómo piensan los varones. Porque los hombres podrán decir que las chicas somos difíciles de entender, pero a veces ellos son imposibles.

Cuando la profesora entró al aula Sakura pegó un vistazo rápido hacia donde él se encontraba pero seguía sin haberla si quiera notado. Se sentó en su lugar y volviendo a suspirar sacó los cuadernos para empezar la clase.

---------------------------

El día no había pasado sino que se había arrastrado. Realmente se le había hecho eterno. Sin importar todos sus intentos durante la hora del almuerzo, durante los recreos y en los pequeños momentos entre una materia y la otra, él ni siquiera la había mirado. El reflejo que le devolvía el espejo del vestuario de chicas no parecía ni la mitad de lo bonita que ella se había sentido esa mañana.

Trató nerviosamente de arreglar el pelo con el peine que siempre llevaba en la mochila y ahora que las clases ya se habían terminado retocó el maquillaje y le agregó algo de brillo labial para darle un toque especial. Cuando guardó las cosas en la mochila acercó la cara al espejo para ver el trabajo terminado y sonrió amplio para darse ánimos.

Se paró derecha a unos pasos del espejo y apoyó las manos en la cadera simulando un par de poses de modelos que había visto en las revistas que compartía con sus amigas. Tomó el borde superior de la pollera y lo subió apoyándolo apenas más arriba en su cadera logrando mostrar un par de centímetros más de las largas piernas. Sus piernas eran una de las pocas cosas que realmente le gustaban de su cuerpo.

Salió a los apurones del baño porque lo único que le faltaba ahora era toparse con un profesor en el trecho desde el baño de las chicas hasta afuera del colegio y que la regañaran por la pinta que llevaba. Realmente se había esforzado mucho para estropearlo todo con algo tan simple. Por suerte no parecía haber moros en la costa y logró llegar a salvo hasta la escalinata del frente del colegio.

Como todas las tardes, ahí estaba… sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared y la mochila rotosa a los pies, rodeado por sus amigos y con una cerveza que pasaba por las manos de todos y que tomaban a pico. La escuela no podía hacer nada porque técnicamente no estaban en los terrenos del colegio. Los directivos en las reuniones de padres alegaban que era la responsabilidad del kiosco no venderle alcohol a los menores, pero evidentemente venderles esas cervezas de todos los días debía ser un buen negocio porque no dejaban de hacerlo. Ley o no ley.

Y por alguna razón la imagen de él, con el pelo desordenado, y haciendo como que la vida no le importaba en lo más mínimo la hacía volverse loca. No tenía sentido. No, para nada. Pero acá estaba, vestida para matar y no iba a dejar que otra vez las cosas se le escaparan de las manos. Sacó su carta ganadora de la mochila y se dirigió con el paso más firme que pudo hacer hacia la ronda de chicos.

"Uchiha, tengo algo para vos"

Los silbidos y gritos era algo que se esperaba, claro está. Sabía que no tenía que enojarse o ponerse colorada sino parecer tranquila, como que no le importaba, como eran ellos. Pero ella no era así por lo que le subió algo de color a las mejillas. Por suerte su voz no flaqueó al seguir hablando.

"Es tu parte del trabajo práctico de historia... no veo cómo la vieja esa no se da cuenta que no por juntar a una persona con buenas calificaciones y una con malas calificaciones el de las malas va a mejorar… pero no pienso dejar que me reprueben por tu culpa"

Había dudado por un instante al decir "la vieja esa"... jamás había sido así de irrespetuosa para con un profesor, pero era todo parte de la imagen que quería dar. Ahora que estaba en el baile, tenía que bailar.

"Está pasado en computadora, si venís conmigo te explico lo que tenés que hacer vos"

El chico se levantó de mala gana y la siguió hasta una pequeña sombra en la plaza enfrente del colegio, alejada de los otros chicos. Sakura sacó varias hojas del sobre y empezó a explicar cómo había usado distintas fuentes de computadora para los dos trabajos para que parecieran hechos por separado y empezó a señalar los pocos lugares en donde él tenía que agregar cosas a mano.

"¿Y si no hago nada de todo esto?"  
"Nos reprueban a los dos. Te aseguro que con tus notas no te conviene en lo más mínimo"  
"A mí realmente no me importa..."  
"A mí sí, por favor, son solo un par de datos que están acá en este papel y tu firma lo que tenés que escribir a mano, ni siquiera tenés que investigar nada"  
"Ok..."  
"Uchiha-san…"  
"¿Mh?"

Había peleado con su yo interno durante todo el día para decidirse a decírselo. No le estaba pidiendo de salir, era algo muy distinto, cualquiera podría ver eso. Además a él podía servirle, por más que dijera que no le importaba. Tenía que decírselo, era solamente una pregunta, las cosas podían salir bien.

"¿Querés… venir un día de estos a mi casa y te explico las materias que no entiendas?"  
"¿Eh?... nah... no voy a ningún lado con chicas nerds y feas"

Auch… eso había dolido. Situación de emergencia interna: evitar mostrarse dolida y replicar que no tiene nada que ver con eso. Sakura sonrió lo más amplio que pudo y dijo.

"Pero no tiene nada que ver con ir a algún lado, es solamente estudiar"  
"¿Pensás que yo soy tonto?"

De repente el tono de su voz se había hecho aún más profundo y ronco y sus ojos se habían afilado, dándole una apariencia aún más adulta. El chico dio un par de pasos hacia ella arrinconándola en contra del tronco del árbol y apoyando una mano junto a su cara evitando que pudiera alejarse de él. Sakura no logró articular una respuesta coherente y se quedó callada, con las mejillas ardiendo de lo rojas que estaban. Él agarró su mentón con la otra mano y le levantó la cara obligándola a que lo mire a los ojos.

"No sos la única chica que se pasa el día mirándome y esperando que yo la mire, sos solamente una más del montón" *hizo una pequeña pausa para que las palabras cayeran y le hicieran daño antes de seguir* "No es la primera vez que una chica usa como excusa algo tan patético como juntarse a estudiar para acercarse a mí. De hecho parece ser una excusa bastante común, ahora que pienso en eso. Pero… ¿sabés?... para que yo le preste atención a una chica, ella tiene que ser hermosa y tener una personalidad fuerte y vos no cumplís ninguno de los dos requisitos, sorry"

Lo había dicho todo con su manera de hablar de siempre, fría, calmada, con la voz ronca que siempre le había gustado. Pero las palabras le habían clavado un cuchillo de un lado al otro del corazón. Los peores temores que había tenido desde que había empezado a planear todo esto se habían cumplido. Todos y cada uno de ellos. Y ella que pensaba que era algo que solamente a ella se le había ocurrido y que iba a salir bien.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y sin importar cuánto trató de evitar que empezaran a caer, no pudo frenarlas y tuvo que salir corriendo empujándolo para que se separara de ella. Alcanzó a apenas ver su cara antes de alejarse lo más rápido que le dieron sus pies y vio que él estaba sonriendo. Sonriendo con esa sonrisa fría que él solía poner cuando molestaba a alguien. Esa sonrisa fría que nunca creyó podía dedicarle a ella.

-----------------------

_Tenía ganas de escribir otro fanfic de Naruto y acá está. En éste, el primer capítulo, pueden ver un pantallazo de más o menos lo que se va a tratar; quería hacer algo angsty así que espero que puedan soportarlo. :P_

_Como habrán podido deducir, se trata de un AU (Alternate Universe = Universo alternativo). Mientras vaya transcurriendo la historia van a ver qué es de la vida de cada personaje. _

_Mis otros fanfics de Naruto son:  
* Mi dolor (Kakashi x Sakura) – terminado [8 caps.] –  
* Si me tienes miedo (Shino x Hinata) – cap. 11 de 18 –_

_Los comentarios y reviews siempre son bienvenidos. Espero que me acompañen en esta nueva historia hasta el final. ¡¡¡Gracias por leer!!!_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hoshi no hikari**

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando levantó la vista se dio cuenta que no tenía ni idea de en dónde estaba. Había corrido casi a ciegas hacia donde sus piernas la llevaran, chocándose con gente y esquivando autos que le tocaban bocina enojados por cruzar sin mirar. Ya había dejado de llorar, y se había calmado, al menos emocionalmente. Un poco. Físicamente estaba destruida, nunca había corrido tanto en su vida. Apoyó las manos en las piernas para retomar el aire.

"¿Sakura?"

No podía ser así su mala suerte… justo en el momento en que más quería estar sola venía a encontrarse con alguien. La voz había sido la de Naruto. Si al menos hubiese sido alguien que la conocía menos... o una de sus amigas quizás el problema no fuera tan grande, pero tener que explicarle a su mejor amigo varón lo que recién le había pasado probablemente iba a ser bastante difícil.

"Hola Naruto"  
"Sakura… tus ojos… están rojos ¿pasa algo?"  
"No, nada, cosas sin importancia"  
"Las cosas sin importancia no hacen llorar a las personas"  
"No hay problema, de verdad, no es nada. Entonces… ¿qué estás haciendo por acá?"

Había sido una evasión de pregunta excesivamente obvia. Naruto suspiró apenas, sabiendo que con la personalidad de su amiga iba a ser imposible sacarle algo si ella no tenía la intención de contárselo. Ya se lo iba a contar... a su propio tiempo.

Recién en ese momento Sakura se percató de que Naruto no llevaba la chomba del colegio sino que en su lugar tenía una camisa clara y un delantal negro con líneas blancas a la cadera. Del bolsillo delantero del delantal sobresalía un anotador y una lapicera azul. No podía decir que la camisa le quedara mal… de hecho, le favorecía mucho haciéndolo parecer más grande, pero su pelo rubio desordenado demostraba que no importaba la ropa, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

"Trabajo de medio tiempo como mozo"  
"¿Trabajo? Perdón… pero no te hacía trabajando"  
"Es que necesito dinero para comprar ramen y todo…"  
"Esa es una buena excusa para trabajar, supongo, jejeje"

Sakura se rió ante la simpleza de su amigo y vio en la cara del chico por primera vez desde que se lo encontró una gran sonrisa.

"Te ves mucho mejor cuando sonreís, Sakura"  
"Jeh, gracias…"  
"Yo debería volver a trabajar antes de que me echen, pero si esta noche querés hablar, sabés donde vivo"  
"Ah… sí, claro, gracias"

El chico volvió a sonreír y saludándola con la mano se fue a atender a una pareja que se había sentado a una de las mesas con sombrilla de la vereda. El bar era un lugar lindo, familiar y atendiendo había varios chicos de su edad con camisas idénticas a las que llevaba Naruto. Algún día tenía que venir con las chicas a visitarlo y tomar algo. Seguro iba a ser una linda sorpresa.

Comenzó a caminar hacia su casa cuando empezó a escuchar del bolsillo lateral de su mochila el ringtone de su celular. Miro en el visor de la tapa para ver quién le llamaba y apenas vio la palabra "Ino" escrita en letritas verdes brillantes levantó la tapa y respondió.

"¡Ino!"  
"Sakura… hoy después de clase desapareciste ¿qué fuiste a hacer?"  
"Algo que no debería haber hecho"  
"¿Qué hiciste? No entiendo..."  
"No tiene importancia, ¿estás ocupada esta noche?"  
"¡Pero qué cabeza de novia! Te vengo diciendo hace como dos semanas que hoy es el casamiento para el que mi mamá tiene que preparar esos bouquet enormes de flores y tengo que ir a ayudar"  
"Ah… me había olvidado totalmente, disculpá"  
"¿Por qué preguntabas? ¿Querías salir?"  
"No necesariamente… es viernes a la noche… hacer cualquier cosa nada más, pero ya voy a quedar con alguien más"  
"Ok. ¿Segura que estás bien?"  
"Sí, más que segura"  
"Nos vemos el lunes, entonces"  
"Bye bye"  
"Bye"

Cerró la tapa pero volvió a abrirla casi enseguida, con determinación de seguir adelante. Les envió textos iguales a sus amigas Hinata y Ten Ten y siguió camino hacia su casa. Necesitaba estar con alguien, hacer algo, alejar su cabeza de todo lo que había pasado. Realmente estaba muy agradecida de tener tantos amigos.

----------------

"¿Sakura?  
"Hola Naruto"  
"No me avisaste que ibas a venir"  
"En un principio no iba a venir"  
"¿Eh? No entiendo… ¡Ah! Pero contame adentro, vení, pasa"

Ya era bastante de noche y Sakura andaba vestida de entre casa y se le veía entre molesta y cansada. Por suerte la tristeza en sus ojos que tanto le había visto a la tarde parecía estar disminuyendo. No le gustaba verla triste, si ella estaba dolida le terminaba por doler a él.

"Hinata tiene un cumpleaños y Ten Ten salio de viaje hace una hora para pasar el fin de semana en casa de unos tíos en el campo"  
"Ah… ¿entonces no tenías nadie más con quien estar?"  
"Ajá…"  
"¿Ino está en el casamiento ese que dijo desde hace mucho, no?"  
"Sí… pero yo me olvidé totalmente que era hoy. Me hace sentir mal que vos te acuerdes y yo no; debe pensar que soy una mala amiga."  
"Para nada, seguro que solo piensa que sos una despitada"

Sakura se rió y se sentó en el sillón grande frente a la mesita ratona. El chico sacó una botella de Sprite de la heladera y un par de vasos desiguales de la alacena y puso todo junto en la mesita. A pesar de que el hecho de que ella viniese a su casa solo por falta de una mejor opción lo ponía algo triste le bastaba con tenerla cerca para volver a estar bien.

Sakura no iba a contarle qué era lo que la molestaba hasta que ella no estuviese lista así que se pasaron un buen rato charlando sobre la escuela, sus compañeros y cosas de todos los días. Naruto intuía cuál podía ser la causa de su enojo por lo que trató de desviar, haciéndose el que no quiere la cosa, hacia esos terrenos.

"¡Ah! Sakura… ya me había olvidado, ¿pudiste terminar el trabajo práctico de historia con Uchiha?"  
"Eh… sí, sí, ya lo terminamos"

A Sakura se le ensombreció la cara con la sola mención del nombre. Había sido demasiado obvio como para que negase que el problema estaba relacionado con algo de eso.

"¿Pasa algo?"  
"No… nada…"  
"Sakura, parece que fueras a llorar ¿qué te pasa?"

Había estado evitando todo el día pensar en eso, pero probablemente eso solamente había sido un parche y no una verdadera solución. Recordó los ojos azules oscuros, helados de él clavados en los suyos, había estado tan cerca que había sentido la respiración de él en la cara. Eso, a su vez, había hecho que ella no pudiese respirar, entre el nerviosismo y la sorpresa. Y su voz, más ronca que nunca, diciéndole que era una tonta, que jamás estaría con ella. Y todo fue demasiado, y volvió a largarse a llorar.

"Sakura…"

La tristeza en la voz de Naruto la hizo sentir peor por más que ella sabía que él tenía las mejores intenciones. Sintió que el chico se sentaba a su lado y los brazos de él la rodeaban por los hombros y se dejó caer contra su pecho llorando todo lo que había evitado llorar a lo largo de la tarde. Naruto quizás era demasiado bueno con ella... y ella no dejaba de causarle problemas. El chico apoyó suavemente la mejilla sobre su cabeza. Estando ahí dentro, entre los brazos y contra el cuerpo de Naruto se sintió más calmada, como si él abrazo fuese una suerte de escudo o protección.

Cuando por fin se calmó se separó apoyando las manos en el pecho de él y poniéndose derecha. Sabía que su cara debía de ser un desastre pero no podía hacer mucho. Naruto le alcanzó un pañuelo y se limpió las lágrimas secas y la nariz lo mejor que pudo.

"Yo no entiendo... muy bien por qué, pero Sasuke Uchiha me gusta mucho... y él me dijo que yo solo soy una más del montón" *las lágrimas amenazaron con volver a caer pero respiró hondo y se calmó* "me dijo que soy fea y que soy nerd... y que él solo saldría con alguien hermosa y fuerte y que yo no soy ninguna de las dos"  
"Sakura…" *Naruto estiró los brazos para volver a abrazarla y la sostuvo fuerte contra su pecho* "un hombre jamás debería hacer llorar a una mujer de esta manera, voy a agarrar a ese Uchiha y lo voy a golpear hasta que..."  
"Por favor, no hagas eso, realmente me sentiría muy mal si lo golpeases"  
"Vos no tenés que hacerle caso a lo que él te dijo... él solo quería lastimarte porque es una mala persona"  
"Ya sé… pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de todo lo que me dijo y la manera horrible en la que me trató, me sigue gustando y por más que he tratado todo el día de convencer a mi cerebro o a mi corazón de olvidarme de él y buscar a alguien mejor no he podido hacer nada. En vez de buscar a alguien mejor, siento que tengo que mejorar para estar a su altura. ¿Vos pensás que eso está mal?"  
"Yo no puedo decidir qué está mal y qué está bien porque es tu vida, pero lo que sí te puedo decir es que si tratás de cambiar para interesarle al Uchiha vas a pasar por muchas situaciones difíciles, te va a llevar mucho tiempo y puede no darte ningún resultado"  
"Ya sé… y me siento medio tonta por tan siquiera pensarlo, pero creo que es lo que realmente quiero"  
"Entonces tenés que dar tu mejor esfuerzo y hacerlo"

Naruto trató de poner su mejor sonrisa y apretó el pecho de la chica contra el suyo en el abrazo antes de soltarla. Sakura apoyó la mano en el hombro de Naruto y miró hacia arriba, para encontrar sus ojos, celeste claro como el agua, mirándola. Sonrío agradecida de tener un amigo en quien podía confiar.

--------

En el camino de vuelta después de acompañar a Sakura a su casa, Naruto iba pateando una lata pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Solamente a él se le podía ocurrir ayudar a la chica que más le gusta a caerle bien al vago que más detesta. Solamente a él. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? No podía confesarle sus sentimientos porque por alguna razón Sakura estaba perdidamente enamorado del Uchiha y jamás le iba a prestar atención. Al menos como amigos la tenía cerca...

Al llegar a la intersección de dos calles pateo la lata con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo, abollándola contra una pared y dejando una marca. La frustración y el enojo lo estaban superando.

---------------------

_¿Por qué será que nos cuesta TANTO darnos cuenta cuando alguien gusta de nosotros? Pobre Naruto... nee?_

_Gracias a __Karina Natsumi__ por agregar la historia a favoritos. _

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer. _


	3. Capítulo 3

**Hoshi no hikari**

**Capítulo 3**

"¡Sakura!"  
"Ah, Ino"  
"Vamos a tomar una gaseosa ¿sí?"

La urgencia en la voz de la chica rubia le mostró a Sakura que por más que ella había estado evadiendo sus insistentes preguntas, a la larga no iba a poder escapar de ella. Al fin de cuentas, era su mejor amiga de toda la vida y por más que sus personalidades fuesen bastante distintas y a veces terminaran por pelearse, se querían muchísimo. Sabía, por más que no le gustaba aceptarlo, que si Ino le insistía con preguntarle qué le había pasado era porque se preocupaba por ella y quería que esté bien.

En el bar, acababan de limpiar la mesa a la que se sentaron con una rejilla húmeda y Sakura se tuvo que limpiar los brazos, después de haberlos apoyado descuidadamente.

"En serio, Sakura, vos normalmente sos medio lela, pero andás el colmo de lo despistada"  
"Bueno, gracias"

El sarcasmo marcado en el "gracias" fue bastante exagerado, pero sabía que en el fondo su amiga no lo decía de mala.

"Ya sé, ya sé…"  
"¿Me vas a contar?"  
"Supongo…"  
"Una Sprite grande y dos vasos… mmm… si tenés hielo, mejor" *Ino le habló a la chica que se acercó a la mesa antes de que ella pudiese abrir la boca* "Entonces, contame"  
"Bueno… ¿viste el trabajo práctico de historia?"  
"Ajá, el que tenías que hacer con el Uchiha y te tenía toda emocionada y la la la… pero no lo reprobaste, si yo lo vi el otro día cuando te lo devolvieron y tenías un 10"  
"No, obvio que no lo reprobé…"  
"Ay… oooobvio que ella no puede reprobar nada, jejeje"  
"Tonta" *Sakura se tiró por encima de la mesa para golpear jugando a su amiga en el hombro* "Lo que pasó fue que yo hice todo…"  
"Bueno, pero era seguro que ibas a terminar por hacer todo vos… esas mezclas de estudiantes con buenas y malas notas que hacen los profesores nunca tienen resultados, no sé por qué te enojás"  
"¡No me enojé por eso!... De hecho, ni siquiera me enojé. Yo entiendo que hayas comido guiso de lengua, nena, pero dejame terminar la historia o no te cuento nada"  
"Ok, ok, me quedo callada"  
"Decía que yo hice todo… y cuando le fui a llevar su parte al Uchiha él estaba con sus amigos y todo y obvio que no me prestó mucha atención. Al final sí hizo lo que le dije que hiciera para el trabajo práctico, supongo que en el fondo sabe que no le conviene tener taaan malas notas… pero la cuestión fue que yo le dije que si tenía problemas con alguna materia podía estudiar conmigo... y..."

Habían pasado ya casi 2 semanas del incidente. Por más que durante ese tiempo había evitado todo tipo de contacto con el chico en cuestión y había tratado de superarlo lo mejor posible, un poco todavía le molestaba, sobre todo porque hasta ahora no había podido responderle de ninguna manera y eso todavía la traía preocupada. Probablemente por eso Ino seguía insistiendo una y otra vez con saber qué pasaba a pesar de que siguiese pasando el tiempo.

"Entonces cuando yo le dije eso me dijo que yo no soy la única que se lo pasa mirando y que la excusa que yo usé para acercarme es una que usan mucho las chicas y que él no quiere a alguien nerd y feo como yo sino que quiere una chica fuerte y hermosa"  
"Ooohh… nena, le deberías haber metido una piña a la mandíbula"  
"Cuando me lo dijo estaba taaan cerca de mí que no pude ni coordinar mis brazos para que se muevan y lo empujen sino hasta que terminó de hablar"  
"No, no, no. No me vas a decir que todavía te sigue gustando"  
"Ya sé, soy una tonta, pero sí… qué se yo. Vos sabés que siempre me gustaron esas personalidades fuertes, que no les importa nada excepto lo que es importante para ellos mismos"  
"Pero te trató re mal. No podés seguir pensando bien de él"  
"Bueno, no es que piense bien… en una buena parte tengo ganas de vengarme de él de alguna manera o al menos de responderle por lo mal que me trató. Pero en el fondo siento que… qué se yo… es bastante claro que sí soy nerd y quizás no soy especialmente linda así que capaz que él no estaba lejos de la realidad cuando me dijo todo eso"  
"¡De ninguna manera! Vos sos hermosa y no dejés que nunca, nadie y menos que menos ese tarado del Uchiha te diga lo contrario. Y si sos nerd... ¿cuál hay? cambiá la palabra "nerd" por inteligente y se vuelve una cualidad en vez de algo en contra."  
"Gracias…"  
"En serio… vos tenés una personalidad mucho más fuerte que esto, la Sakura Haruno que yo conozco jamás estaría así depre por un flaco que se cree el rey de la tierra. La parte de la venganza me gustó mucho más y sonó mucho más a vos"  
"Supuse que ibas a decir eso, jeh"  
"Es que es cierto, cada vez que te encontrás con un problema das lo mejor de vos para superarlo, te esforzás al máximo y lográs enfrentarlo como nadie más. Esta no va a ser la excepción"  
"Supongo que no"

Sakura sonrió y se bajó medio vaso de la Sprite que estaba frente a ella desde hacía rato y perdida en la conversación ni había visto cuándo la trajeron. Las ideas de "venganza" de Ino no eran llevables a la práctica pero al menos la hicieron reír bastante. La chica rubia sugirió – entre otras opciones coloridas – que le prenda fuego el casillero o que busque un hacker del club de informática para que le saque la contraseña del Messenger, entrar al programa y contarle a todos sus contactos que había descubierto ser gay y que se iba a ir a vivir a Ámsterdam.

------------------

"¡¡¿¿Qué??!! Noooo"

El grito fue totalmente general ante lo que el profesor había anunciado, con los papeles en mano levantados en alto. Solamente quedaba una semana de clases antes de las vacaciones de verano y esto realmente era una injusticia innecesaria. Hay pocas cosas peores que le pueden pasar a una persona en secundaria que un examen sorpresa de matemática.

"Pero profesor… a una semana de las vacaciones, por favor" *nunca faltaba aquel con excesiva esperanza que pensaba que el profesor iba a cambiar de parecer por una mera súplica*  
"Yo sé que matemática es el cuco de la escuela, pero es algo importante para ustedes. Además ésta es la oportunidad para todos aquellos que se la están llevando a diciembre... o a marzo" *dirigió una mirada severa a un par de personas en el salón* "para levantar el promedio y no tener que pasar sus vacaciones en el edificio de la escuela"  
"¿Y a los que no nos la llevamos nos afecta?"  
"No, no realmente, las notas aprobadas ya están fijas, pero mal no le va a venir a nadie"  
"Bueno... al menos eso"  
"Como realmente quiero que todos mis alumnos aprueben la materia – que es algo bueno tanto para ustedes como para mí, les aseguro que yo tampoco quiero venir al colegio con el calor de diciembre - voy a ser generoso y les voy a dar una ayuda, el examen... va a ser de a dos, una persona que se lleva la materia y una que no"

Sakura se volvió hacia Ino con cara de no poder creer la situación. Así todo el mundo iba a aprobar, incluso los que no habían aprendido los contenidos de la materia. Ino se encogió de hombros y ladeó la cabeza. La situación educativa del país dejaba bastante que desear. No podía ser que por querer sacárselos de encima y que sean la responsabilidad del siguiente profesor, alguien haga este tipo de cosas.

------------------

La hoja con las consignas del examen estaba enfrente de Sakura y el chico Uchicha desde hacía casi 20 minutos sin que ninguno de los dos tratara de hacer algo para cambiar su estado. No habían escrito absolutamente nada. Sasuke estaba estirado en la silla hamacándose sobre las patas de atrás de la silla. Sakura estaba dibujando garabatos en el borde de una de las hojas en blanco lisas que tenían para hacer cálculos antes de pasar las respuestas en limpio en la hoja del examen.

El tiempo del examen se arrastró como solamente las horas de examen pueden hacerlo. Como si todo el mundo se hubiese detenido y nada pudiera moverse sino a una velocidad increíblemente lenta. Faltando 15 minutos para entregar las hojas Sasuke se giró hacia la chica.

"Entonces… cerebrito ¿no vas a hacer nada?"  
"Nah…"

Mantenerse tranquila parecía no ser tan difícil mientras no sacase la vista de la hoja, el lápiz y el garabato. Sabía que si lo miraba a la cara iba a perder pero no tenía por qué hacerlo. No tenía por qué ver los ojos azul helado de él.

"¡Profesor!"

La mano levantada en el aire del Uchiha sabía que le iba a traer problemas. Era increíble lo molesto que podía llegar a ser. Ella no tenía la culpa si él se había llevado la materia durante todo el año... se hubiese esforzado.

"¿Qué pasa?"  
"Haruno no está ayudándome... y supongo que agruparme con un cerebrito es para que me ayude ¿no?"  
"Uchiha, no voy a permitir que uses apodos para tu compañera. Uno más y te quito el examen y la posibilidad de salvar la materia. Haruno, por favor, ayudá a Uchiha con el examen, estoy seguro que si vos le explicás lo va a entender enseguida"

El profesor trató de parchar la injusticia de la situación con una sonrisa de lado dedicada a Sakura antes de irse hasta su escritorio en el frente del aula. Ella sabía que esa sonrisa quería decir que él no podía hacer mucho y que con la personalidad del chico no importaba lo que dijese, iba a seguir molestando. A esta altura del año todos los profesores le conocían todas las mañas.

Sakura suspiró y tironeando de la hoja hacia su lado y empezó a escribir las fórmulas, teoremas y ecuaciones necesarias sin decir una palabra. Mientras resolvía los problemas agregó errores mínimos, aquellos que le parecieron más "naturales" de cometer y se aseguró que ningún resultado estuviese correcto. Podía parecer una venganza de un chico de primaria, pero al menos era algo.

Dejó la hoja sobre la mesa y el Uchiha la tomó de un tirón volviendo a hamacarse apoyando la punta de la silla contra la pared. Los ojos del chico recorrieron con rapidez los renglones escritos en lápiz y cuando terminó la apoyó, tomó la goma de borrar y como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo empezó a borrar las respuestas de Sakura desde donde ella había puesto los errores.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Sakura estaba sorprendida ante las acciones del chico que parecían no tener ni pies ni cabeza. Cuando él tomó el lápiz de enfrente de ella y empezó a reescribir los problemas la chica repitió la pregunta.

"Eu… ¿Qué hacés?"  
"La verdad no tengo ganas de llevarme la materia y tener que venir otro mes más a clase" *el chico terminó de escribir el último problema justo antes de que sonara el timbre* "así que... escribí las respuestas correctas"

El chico puso la hoja sobre el banco de Sakura. El profesor había empezado a juntar los exámenes desde el frente por lo que la chica recorrió lo más rápido que pudo los ejercicios y encontró que, en efecto, todos estaban correctos.

"¿Cómo…?"

El profesor juntó la hoja de Sasuke y Sakura liberando a todos para salir porque eran el último grupo. El chico se puso de pie y empezó a caminar por el pasillo entre los bancos hacia afuera del aula; Sakura le siguió para terminar la pregunta pero antes de que ella pudiese decir nada Sasuke se dio vuelta y apoyando una mano en el hombro de la chica y hablando cerca de su oído le dijo.

"Vos estás buscando problemas con la persona equivocada"

----------------

_Gracias a todos por leer este nuevo capítulo de mi tercer fanfic de Naruto, espero que les esté gustando. Por una u otra razón este fanfic tiene los capítulos más largos de todas mis historias... ya sé, ya sé que para algunos estándares son bastante cortos, pero piensen que actualizo todas las semanas, jeje._

_Gracias a los que dejaron reviews:_

_**mirermione**__**, **__**Poly-Uchiha**__**, **__**Karina Natsumi**__** y **__**Alexxandra-san**___

_A los que agregaron la historia a favoritos:_

_**Alexxandra-san**__**, **__**Karina Natsumi**__** y **__**mirermione**_

_Y a los que agregaron la historia a alertas:_

_**Karina Natsumi**__** y **__**Poly-Uchiha**_

_El sábado que viene subo el siguiente capítulo. Espero que puedan dejarme sus comentarios sobre este capítulo, aprecio muchísimo su opinión. _


End file.
